Only Fools
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: Future AU. Blaine is a young professor, who never thought he'd stumble right into the arms of somebody he could potentially fall for during a routine flu shot vaccination.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

___Summary__: Future AU. Blaine is a young professor, who never thought he'd stumble right into the arms of somebody he could potentially fall for during a routine flu shot vaccination. _

* * *

The bird flu. Swine flu? For all Blaine could care it was probably the latest string of some hopefully harmless but probably deadly monkey flu making its rounds around the world to the sound of news anchors everywhere echoing things like 'Pandemic!' and 'It could already be too late!'.

Or perhaps it was just SARS rearing its ugly, cat-eared head after a couple of years of hiatus.

It didn't really matter, because Blaine had been given a couple of minutes out of his busy schedule to get a shot by the temporarily visiting doctor, currently vaccinating students and faculty members at the nurse's office until every consenting person at the college had been thoroughly protected against this winter's latest threat. And the reason it didn't really matter to Blaine was because the only thing he could focus on as he let heavy steps lead his way down the hallway was how much he hated shots. Or rather how absolutely terrified he was of shots.

"Are you here to get the vaccination?"

He'd barely reached the doorway when a tall figure in a white doctor's coat turned around to face him, extracting a liquid out of a small glass vial via an ugly syringe.

"Yes."

It took him just an awkward moment too long to actually move inside the room, because after having been able to tear his eyes off of the various needles set on the metal cart by the bed Blaine took a look at the tall figure in the coat. A good look.

The doctor turned his back to him as he finished up getting the shot ready, and that was probably a good thing because all of a sudden Blaine was feeling a little flustered for more reasons than the prospect of being stung with a needle. "You can take a seat on the bed and fill out this form, and I'm going to need you to roll up your sleeve all the way up." He looked over his shoulder at the dark haired man sitting down almost awkwardly on the bed, making a note of his long-sleeve button down shirt. "Or perhaps in your case you should take your shirt off."

Nodding, mostly to himself as the doctor turned his head away once again, Blaine quickly filled out the form and started unbuttoning the first buttons, sliding his left arm out of the sleeve once he had finished to see the other man turn towards him, probably imagining eyes darting from a half-exposed chest to his shoulder in just a short, insignificant second. Blaine let his own gaze wander from the what could really only be described as incredibly handsome face and down to the name tag pinned to the breast pocket of the coat. 'Smythe'.

"Aren't you a little old to be a student?" 'Smythe' flashed a set of perfect teeth as their eyes actually met for the first time during their so far brief encounter, and Blaine hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"I'm a professor, actually." He laughed nervously as he let his gaze fall promptly onto the grey wall on the other side of the room.

"Oh." The doctor nodded his head as an impressed smirk painted his face, long fingers examining the naked shoulder in front of him before patting a cotton ball soaked in alcohol against the exposed skin. "Aren't you a little young to be a professor?"

The sight of a ridiculously long needle caught his attention for a second, prompting an audible gulp in his throat. The doctor smirked again, almost endearingly this time.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose. "It's just… I haven't had a shot in a really, really long time. As a matter of fact it's been so long I think the last time the doctor gave me a lollipop afterwards." Another nervous laughter escaped his lips.

"It'll only take a second. I promise." He smiled at him again, and for a moment the little wink in his eyes was far more distracting that any needle, no matter how scary looking or long.

"Ok…" Blaine nodded, attempting a smile in return. He closed his eyes, and let in a sharp intake of air as something stung his shoulder only to open them up merely seconds afterwards to the sight of the doctor holding a piece of cotton against the barely noticeably bruised skin.

"All done. Hold this." Blaine's hand replaced the one on his shoulder, something stirring in the pit of his stomach as their fingers just slightly brushed against each other before the doctor held up a plaster, motioning for Blaine to remove his hand as he pressed the skin colored Band-Aid onto prickled skin, careful as he smoothed down the edges.

"Aren't _you_ a little young to be a doctor?"

The taller man chuckled. "Maybe I'd have taken a little longer if my professors had been a little less old and grumpy and a little more…" He trailed off for a second as he let his fingers linger just an instant too long before removing them. "…you know."

Blaine took a moment to stretch his arm out before putting it back into the sleeve, starting to button up his shirt when something red in front of him caught his eye. A lollipop.

Smythe smiled at him again, almost obnoxiously this time as Blaine looked up sort of baffled at the tall man standing in front of him. "I usually keep one in my pocket. Just in case."

Accepting the offered candy into his hand, Blaine let the first non-nervous laughter escape his mouth for the first time since he set his foot into the nurse's office. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome..." The doctor took a look at the form lying next to Blaine on the bed. "Professor Anderson."

And there was the nervous laughter once again. "You can call me Blaine."

"Can I?"

Blaine stood up as he finished the last button on his shirt, raising a confused eyebrow. "Can you what?" The other man was still smiling at him.

"Call you?"

Before Blaine had a chance to answer, a student of his poked her head through the door. "I'm sorry but I have a two hour test in like ten minutes so I really need to get this shot like right now."

Blaine looked over his shoulder at the intruding figure in the door. "We just finished." He looked at the doctor feeling a little awkward all of a sudden before reaching for the door handle to open it fully. "Thank you for your time." He held up the lollipop as he gave a little wave before passing the student in the doorway, the faint sound of "My pleasure" chasing him out into the hallway.

He'd probably gotten a good 20 steps away before questions started to seep through his mind. 'Did one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen just ask him out?', 'Did he, a 30 year-old professor just receive a lollipop from a doctor?', and 'Did he just say nothing when said hottest guy he'd ever seen just asked if he could give him a call?'.

Damn.

* * *

The last hour and a half of Blaine's day were spent sitting in the front of a lecture hall behind a desk observing an exam, a piece of red strawberry candy attached to a thin, white stick wrapped in transparent cellophane burning a hole through his pocket. He stuck a hand inside to retrieve the distracting object, tossing it into the desk as the last student in the room walked up to his desk, seemingly setting down a set of stapled A4's in defeat in front of him.

"Thank you Andrew…" Blaine stood up and grabbed the stack of papers, pushing them into his briefcase as the student slipped out of the door without a word. He had just turned to leave when he threw one last glance at his desk, the stupid lollipop almost calling out to him. He grabbed it and quickly tore off the wrapper and tossed it into the bin, proceeding to bite off the hard candy off the stick and tossing that as well because he kind of wanted to eat it, but he also kind of didn't want to look like a four year old kid.

Strawberry candy tasted sweeter than he recalled.

* * *

By the time Blaine was out of the building, it was already dark outside. Snow fell onto the ground as he made his way to his car, wrapping his arms around himself to pull the duffel coat a little tighter around his body. A sort of familiar figure stood over the open trunk of a car besides his, stuffing a case inside before letting it shut. He turned around, and Blaine almost got the candy stuck in his throat as he swallowed hard, looking into those eyes he'd been thinking off throughout the whole afternoon.

"Hey. Again."

"Hi. Blaine, was it?" There was that smile again, those pearl whites even more protruding now in the dark.

"Yeah." Realizing he'd frozen in his steps, partly due to the cold but also because of the situation, he took the last three steps to his car door to get it unlocked.

"You never answered my question, Blaine."

He swallowed once again, thankful that there was nothing in his throat that could potentially kill him this time. "Uhm." He fumbled with his key, looking down.

"Can I call you sometime? Unless I'm getting the wrong idea here…" For the first time since Blaine had first laid eyes on the self-confident Dr. Smythe, he almost looked a little unsure.

Finding the right key, he stuck it into the lock and the door opened up. He smiled from ear to ear, happy not to be the only nervous person in the conversation for once. "No, sure you can call me."

"I'm sort of going to need your number in order to do that." The taller man snuck a hand into the pocket of his winter coat, proceeding to pull out a small, black notebook. "Got a pen?"

Blaine walked over to him, shrugging the briefcase off his shoulder as he put a hand into one of its outer pockets. "About a million."

"When are you free?" The smile on the doctor's face had returned as he looked at Blaine jotting down his number on a free page, looking up as he finished the last three digits.

"This weekend."

The taller man nodded in approval. "How's your shoulder?"

Blaine chuckled as he closed the notebook, pushing it back into the other man's hands. "Not too bad."

The doctor smiled at him. "How was the candy?"

This time it was Blaine's turn to nod as another chuckle escaped his mouth. "Not too bad…." He stuck the pen back into his briefcase. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

Blaine turned his head to the side, looking as if he was trying to figure something out as he for once didn't shy away from looking into the other man's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian."

"Likewise."

Taking two steps back, Blaine put a hand on the handle to the car door before looking back at Sebastian one last time.

"Call me."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Blaine."

"_Hi. It's Sebastian. I asked if I could call you and then you said 'Call me' so this is me, calling. And if that doesn't ring a bell then I'm the guy who stung you with a needle on Tuesday."_

"Hi." Blaine thought for a second about how ridiculous it was that he could get hot under the collar from a phone call from a potential date as he felt the need to sit down on his couch, reminding himself of just how hot this potential date actually was.

"_So, can I take you out or what?"_

Smiling broadly, Blaine reclined against the cushions on his couch. "Whatever happened to subtleness? You're really forward, you know that?"

"_I haven't been subtle since I was three years old and learned to swear in French. What are you doing tonight?"_

"Uhm. Nothing?"

"_Wrong. You're going out for drinks with me."_

"In that case I guess I'm going out for drinks with you."

* * *

And… he was drunk. Liquid courage was probably one of the dumbest ideas ever.

"So, you lived in Paris?" Downing the last of his Gin Tonic, Blaine leaned against the table with the support of his arm, almost making an attempt not to slur his words.

"Well, my mom's French so, yeah." Sebastian eyed him curiously as he did the same with his drink, pretty much as intoxicated as Blaine. "So what's next, killer? Want to get out of here?"

The evening had gone surprisingly well, despite Blaine's self-confessed and utter inhibition to get himself out there as much as he'd like. However he'd still been incredibly nervous and since Sebastian had suggested they'd go out for drinks Blaine had done just that. Drinks. And now he felt like he was in a position in which he very well may be saying and doing things he'd come to regret in the morning.

"I don't know..." And even though Blaine really didn't get out as much as he'd really like, he did know when a person was making a move. "Does the doctor make house calls?"

* * *

They had shared a sloppy kiss the second they had gotten out of the bar. And then another one in the cab, in the instant that they both realized the driver was far too busy singing along to contemporary Persian pop music than noticing what was going on in the back seat. And then, finally, right outside Blaine's front door.

Sebastian stopped sucking on Blaine's lower lip for a second to let the other man retrieve his keys, getting a chance to get a look at the building. "Nice townhouse."

"Thanks." The door was open, and Blaine swiftly grabbed onto the front of Sebastian's collar, dragging him inside only to be pushed with his back against the wall in the hallway the second they got in. He looked to the side for a moment, taking in the sigh of both of their jackets in a pile on the floor and wondered when that had happened when two hands attempted to pull the polo shirt off his body, succeeding as Blaine raised his arms above his head. They sort of got stuck there, held in a tight hold as another hand gently played with his left nipple, the mouth on top of his almost devouring him. Once Sebastian started moving down his throat leaving a trail of kisses to his collarbone, Blaine finally got a chance to breathe again.

"I don't… I mean, I'm not…" It was hard to get a full sentence out when someone was playfully flicking at your nipple.

"Not _that _'kind of girl'?" There was that smirk again.

"Something like that."

Sebastian moved closer, eyes full with lust and want locking with his in the dark hallway. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "Maybe I'm that kind of boy…"

"I suppose I could make an exception…"

And Blaine is a little foggy on how they got there, but just a couple of seconds after he had spoken he found himself practically thrown backwards onto the bed, leaning up on his elbows as he watched Sebastian stand in front of him, pulling the shirt over his head under the soft dim of the streetlight seeping in through the closed curtains in the otherwise dark room. Blaine's hand started to work on the zipper of his pants the second he saw Sebastian do the same, the taller man moving over the bed until once again they were face to face.

"How do you like it…?"

Blaine felt a mouth nibble just below his ear, instinctively throwing his head back against the pillow. "Like what?"

"To get fucked. I was hoping that was the direction we were moving in…"

Biting down on his bottom lip, Blaine had to focus on not getting too excited before the actual sex part of the program because the mouth belonging to that beautiful face saying things like that was almost enough to push him over the edge.

"I don't really have a preference." Deciding that they had pretty much crossed any line of modesty and politeness he continued, almost surprised at the low, husky sound of his own voice. "As long as you fuck me."

"Perfect."

And with that Blaine suddenly found himself face down in the pillow, hands dragging down the loosened pants off his legs before settling down on his ass, playing with the hem of his underwear.

"Supplies?"

Blaine panted into the pillow. "Top… drawer."

The weight disappeared for a second only to return shortly after and finally, he felt his underwear pulled down, hands on his hips helping to drag him up on his knees.

"Brace yourself, killer."

It was fast, but it wasn't short. It was rough, but not painful or too much. All in all it was probably some of the hottest sex Blaine had ever had. There was something in the way Sebastian naturally took control and made it clear what he wanted that brought out another side of Blaine that he wasn't even aware of. A side that said things like 'Fuck me' and 'Harder…', a side that had been a little tentative at first but eventually challenged Sebastian's dominance, recalling that he might even have been riding him at some point during their tumbling, kissing and grabbing.

He thought to himself that he had probably never let himself enjoy sex as much as this, all inhibitions suddenly out of the window because Blaine was on his back now, Sebastian's hips thrusting between his legs, slick fingers wrapped around his own length. And then Sebastian was panting harder, a couple of last thrusts as he was riding it out just in time for Blaine to feel something wet trickling down his own stomach. He was completely spent.

Sebastian pulled himself off the sticky body underneath him to make his way to the bathroom, and soon Blaine heard the sound of the shower go on

Wiping himself clean with a nearby towel hanging by a chair next to the bed he pulled the covers over his body. Finally taking a moment to actually catch his breath, he could feel the dull throbbing inside him as he wondered what it meant to have slept together within the first couple of hours of the first date. Or perhaps it had never been a date, but rather just a couple of drinks as a prelude to the inevitable sex because maybe Sebastian was just _that kind of boy_ and not much else.

Or perhaps it was all part of some bigger exception. All Blaine knew was that he desperately wanted to do this again.

The shower turned off, and within a couple of minutes Sebastian appeared back into the bedroom, fully dressed. In his post-orgasmic state, Blaine couldn't help but think about how hot and if he had to admit it, beautiful the other man looked in the soft gleam of the moonlight poking through the curtains, hair still a little wet from the shower.

"You Ok there?" Sebastian smiled at him while toweling his damp hair.

The first attempt to answer came out as an almost broken whimper. He blushed and tried again "Yeah."

"I think I'm going to take off."

"Ok." Blaine tried not to let the disappointment in his voice show. Maybe this was no exception after all. "You can stay. If you want to." He regretted it the second he said it, because within the words was the connotation of what he actually meant.

_I want you to stay._

Sebastian came over to him, smile still present on his lips as he sat down next to Blaine on the bed. His hand came up to his forehead, stroking back a curl off the damp skin.

"I may or may not work tomorrow, so it's better if I wake up at home."

"Oh." Blaine nodded in understanding, almost feeling the glimmer of hope in his own eyes. He just hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"But I really wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Ok. No, right. Me neither."

What he meant, exactly, Blaine wasn't quite sure of. Drinks? Talking?

Fucking?

And all of a sudden it didn't really matter, because Sebastian was kissing him again, hand tousled in his hair as Blaine took a deep breath through his nose. Sebastian leaned back.

"I'll call you?"

"Yeah." It almost took an effort not to blurt out _Please._

A day passed, and then it was Monday again. The only evidence of the weekend and the fact that he'd been royally screwed for what felt like hours during it came as a reminder every time he sat down too fast, and by Wednesday the dull, almost comfortable throb was gone completely.

On Friday, no one called.

And not on Saturday either.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about three weeks and three days since what Blaine in the meantime had decided to call 'The best sex of his life'. And still no phone call.

It wasn't so much the feeling of having felt wanted and then just sort of done with within such a short amount of time as much as he just really, _really_ wanted to see Sebastian again. Maybe even get to know him, if he wanted to.

Because Blaine sure did.

So it was with a face suddenly drained from blood that he bumped into the object of many of his nightly sessions with himself from the last couple of days, in the corridor on his way to the library at the college he worked at.

"Sebastian?"

"Blaine! How the hell are you?" For probably the first time Blaine found himself slightly annoyed with the taller man's insufferable smile. He made an attempt at not sounding too excited while also not seeming hurt, which proved to be sort of a tough thing to do.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently there needed to be another round of vaccinations for the students who missed out last time, so here I am, at your service."

"Oh, Ok." As if he would have lost Blaine's number somehow and come all the way down here just to see him again. "You haven't called."

"Right…" There seemed to be a hint of realization flashing in the other man's face. "You have my number, you didn't call either."

And that's when Blaine realized that that in fact was true. Finally, he managed to mirror Sebastian's smile.

"Come with me." Sebastian grabbed onto Blaine's forearm, stringing him along down the hall until they reached the nurse's office and pushed the shorter man into the room, locking the door behind them. The second his hand left the door handle, his mouth was on top of Blaine's. Kissing, sucking.

"Wait…" Blaine had to fight the urge to just let himself go along with whatever the hell was going on because damn it if it didn't feel good, but at the same time he wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea. "I have to work…" But maybe just one more kiss, he thought.

"Work, work, work…" Sebastian's hands were working up and down his back, finally travelling down to grab onto his ass and gave it a squeeze. "If you're so hung up on work then I've got a job for you…" He smirked into the kiss, right hand travelling up to Blaine's mouth, a thumb nudging against his bottom lip.

And without much more thought, Blaine let himself fall down on his knees.

* * *

"Professor Anderson, are you alright?"

He didn't do this. He didn't come ten minutes late to class, waving an excuse to the students who had barely noticed he wasn't there anyway because they were too busy checking their Facebook accounts to know.

"Sorry Michelle, what?" He looked up at the student standing by his desk.

"You just look a little flushed, that's all."

Clearing his throat, he realized it was a little sore. "I'm fine. Just got that, flu shot thing, that's why I was late."

He didn't half run to lecture halls, checking his reflection in the glass of the door in the corridor to realize his hair had been pulled in every single direction imaginable, needing to smooth it down before straightening the loose tie around his neck as he approached his destination. Hadn't he been wearing a sweater when he left home this morning?

"Just asking. See you tomorrow."

And he sure as hell didn't give blowjobs to the visiting staff in the nurse's office . But somehow he'd managed to squeeze quite a lot of things that he _didn't do_ into just one afternoon.

"Hey, Professor."

Blaine looked up at the not yet departed Michelle.

"Didn't you get the shot last time?"

And for the second time that day Blaine could feel the blood drain from his face. He cleared his throat, again. "No."

The student raised an eyebrow. "Alright… See you."

* * *

The phone lying next to him on the nightstand buzzed. One new message.

_Sorry I couldn't return the favor, but you sort of ran out on me before I got the chance._

Sebastian… Blaine thought for a second if he should answer or not and if so, what should he say?

_I had to get to class_. Send.

_Can I call you?_

Blaine contemplated his answer for about half a second. _Yes._ Shortly, his cellphone rang.

"_Hi there."_

"Why is it that you always ask me if you can call me, but then you have no qualms about sticking your tongue down my throat without a warning?"

"_Because my mix of being a perfect gentleman and a guy who doesn't need excuses to stick said tongue into your throat is exactly what enthralls you about me."_

Blaine reached to turn of the light by the side of the bed before relaxing into his pillow. "I barely know you, why would I be enthralled."

"_Because I know your type, and you're not the kind of guy to just fall to your knees and suck just anybody's dick in the middle of a work day."_

If Blaine hadn't actually known the other man well enough to know that he was smiling on the other end, he might have been offended. "Fine… Maybe I'm 'enthralled'."

"_What are you wearing?"_

So it was going to be one of those phone calls.

"Am I supposed to say 'nothing'?"

"_What's the fun if we're not being honest?"_

"Ok… Boxers, T-shirt. You?"

"_Nothing."_

Blaine swallowed. Hard.

"_Did you like it?"_

"Like what?" Instinctively Blaine let his hand travel down underneath his boxers, having a hunch of what Sebastian was referring to.

"_Having my dick in your mouth."_

"Uh huh." Blaine wondered to himself if it was possible to have a sexual addiction exclusive to just one person.

"_I can't wait to taste you."_

In all honesty, he barely knew him. But the man said he couldn't wait to taste him...

"My throat was sore all day afterwards..." He asked himself if that was a hot thing to say, or just odd.

"_You should have come back to see me. I am a doctor, remember?"_ Hot, apparently.

And there was something about the other man, currently whispering things on the other end of the line that normally would have made Blaine blush in response and to be honest, probably hang up, that made him want more of him every second of the day that he let his mind wander just a little bit too far. But at the same time he was more than happy take whatever it was that he had to give, even if it was one of the most physical relationships Blaine had ever had and even though Blaine didn't really do _just physical_. Which is exactly why just five minutes after he had picked up the phone he was coming in his hand to the soft laughter of Sebastian's voice somewhere in the distance.

And yet, he couldn't help but wanting something more.

* * *

_Want to grab a coffee or something today? B_

_I can't. I'm on call. But maybe I can come over tonight? S_

_I'm having dinner with my brother tonight. B_

_Afterwards? S_

_I don't know. B_

_Maybe this time I can stay the night? S_

_I'll call you later. B_

* * *

"Who do you keep texting?" Cooper eyed Blaine curiously as he set down a plate with a burger and fries in front of him.

"A friend. This looks awesome…"

"Alright." The older of the two brothers sat down in his chair. "About time, isn't it?"

"What?" Blaine looked up.

"You haven't seemed to have had many _friends_ lately, that's all."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Taking a big bite off his burger, Blaine chewed painfully slow in hopes of using it as an excuse not to answer any further questions.

"Don't you get lonely?"

Eventually he had to swallow. "I'm not alone."

"I know you're not alone, I was asking if you get lonely."

"I'm dating someone." He almost blurted it out, hoping it would shut his brother up without even thinking of the consequent follow-up questions that were bound to follow, and it wasn't even true. He wasn't dating anyone.

But he very well couldn't say 'I'm sleeping with someone' over dinner.

His brother looked impressed. "Really? What's his name?"

"Sebastian."

* * *

"Hi there, stranger."

Blaine pulled the coat clad arm inside the door. "Get in, you must freezing."

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to warm me up."

After practically passing out, following a pretty impressive reprise of their first night together Blaine foggily blinked his eyes. His body was exhausted, and he wasn't really planning on staying awake for long as he made a half-attempt at rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before staring into the ceiling. "What are we doing?"

He turned his head sideways upon not getting an answer, or even a response only to realize the other side of the bed was empty. He closed his eyes in an attempt to focus on if the shower was running or not.

Nothing.

He grabbed a pillow, burying his face into it as he let out a moan.

"What am I doing?"

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

'_Cause all my life I've felt this way, _

_But I could never find the words to say_

_Stay, Stay_

* * *

They had to stop meeting like this.

Blaine was sat up on a desk in an empty supply closet with the blinds shut, oblivious to the rest of the college mindlessly passing through the corridor outside. A hand had snaked in under the back of his pants as far as it could go in this position, Sebastian standing in front of him kneading what was accessible of his left cheek as the other hand was all up in his hair, kissing him ruthlessly as Blaine desperately dragged his hands up and down a toned abdomen through a crisp shirt.

Sebastian was back to pick up a couple of forms. Or something.

Realizing that he had no idea when they'd get another opportunity to meet, let alone have a conversation Blaine made an effort to pull his head back a little, searching for the other man's eyes in the dark.

"Want to go see a movie with me sometime?"

Sebastian just chuckled, shaking his head as he squeezed his ass a little harder than before. "I'm not your boyfriend, Blaine."

And in that moment Blaine couldn't be more grateful for the lack of light in the room, or else Sebastian would clearly be able to see the humiliation on his face. However Sebastian didn't seem fazed by the sudden outburst, simply continuing to suck on his face while pulling Blaine's head back a little to get more access to his neck.

Then the unmistakable sound of a door handle being pulled disturbed the otherwise silence of the room, both men seemingly paralyzed in their current positions.

"I thought you locked?" Was all Blaine could get out, heart suddenly beating much faster than before, if that was possible.

"I did."

And then, the sound of a key sliding through a lock echoed between the walls, both men jumping apart the second the door opened, flooding the room with the generic light from the hallway.

"Anderson?" An older, bearded man quirked an eyebrow at the blushing duo. Or at least blushing Blaine, since he was way too mortified to even look at whatever reaction Sebastian might be having at this moment.

"Professor Thomson." He nodded politely, discretely straightening his thankfully buttoned pants a little before running a hand through his messy hair, knowing that the other man had definitely seen Sebastian's hand down the back of them just a second ago.

"Would you and your boyfriend be so kind and follow me."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Blaine realized that was probably one of the most inappropriate things to say in this situation, but only after having blurted it out.

Somewhere in the corner of his eye Sebastian put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to unsuccessfully quell a burst of laughter, and then Professor Thomson turned around to walk down the hall, obviously expecting the two to follow.

"I'm going to be fired."

"You're not going to get fired…" A hand made an attempt to comfortingly pat his lower back before Blaine took a step forward, proceeding to follow the older man.

"Don't… touch me."

* * *

"So. Mr. Anderson."

"Sir."

Blaine and Sebastian were sitting next to each other in front of the older man's desk, who in turn seemed to be skimming through a folder on the other side.

"You have always proved to have an exceptional work ethic and performance here at the college."

"Thank you."

He closed the folder, putting his elbows on the desk. "Which is why I'm puzzled by this sudden development. Very out of character for you."

"I apologize. I can assure you it won't happen again."

Sebastian snorted next to him, Blaine trying his best to ignore the other man.

"If you decide to give me another chance to prove myself."

For the first time during their conversation Professor Thomson turned towards Sebastian, looking as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Didn't you give me a flu shot last week?"

"Uhm."

He turned back to Blaine. "You're not fired, Anderson. But do take this as a serious warning."

"Thank you, sir. I don't know what came over me, but I'll make sure it will never…" Blaine's eyes darted towards Sebastian's for just half a second. "… ever, happen again."

"I'll let you go so you won't be late to your next lecture, but if you're as wise as you have proven to be in the past you'll make sure to remember this conversation."

"Yes. Thank you." Blaine got out of his chair, hurried steps leading him against the exit and out the door.

Left in the office, Mr. Thomson eyed Sebastian suspiciously who in turned tapped long fingers against the edge of the desk before getting up, winking in the process.

"Have a good day, Professor."

* * *

"Blaine…"

He heard the voice loud and clear behind him, but he had no plans of stopping to hear the man following him out.

"Come on, nothing happened!"

He kept walking. "I'm not talking to you."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

The steps behind him hurried up, until the clear sound of soles slapping down on marble floor were right behind him. A hand grabbed onto his arm, forcing him to stop and turn around.

"Come on, Blaine. Don't be mad at me. This is no more my fault than yours!"

"I don't think we should see each other again."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it!" That was a lie, Blaine thought to himself as a couple of passing, curious heads turned towards the duo arguing in the corridor, making a note to lower his voice if he didn't want any more attention than he already had.

"You're not going to lose your job over this, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He almost wheezed out.

"What is it, then?" And that's when suddenly something seemed to dawn on Sebastian's face. "Wait…"

"I'm leaving now." Blaine turned around, starting to walk off.

"Is this about you wanting to see a movie with me?"

Blaine turned around, arms suddenly flung open in defeat. "Yes!"

Apparently today was the day of inappropriate, confessional outbursts. Sebastian stepped closer.

"Ok. We'll go to a movie."

"Ok." It was almost embarrassing just how relieved Blaine suddenly felt, all that anger suddenly replaced by some giddy feeling in his stomach.

Sebastian took a step back, smirk spreading on his lips as he shot a wink in Blaine's direction. "Just say when and where. Later, killer."

* * *

Alright.

Blaine skimmed through the open page of the newspaper before him, going through the options of which cinema and what movie he should suggest. The decision had reduced him to a nervous wreck.

A comedy was a bad choice, because what if it wasn't funny and Sebastian would think that _he_ wasn't funny? A comedy was too risky. Horror? But almost all horror movies were either entertaining in a campy way, not scary at all or just downright disgusting. A drama would be too sentimental, and they were both guys after all so that would have to go.

Eventually he just decided on James Bond.

Because action didn't have to suck and Daniel Craig was hot.

* * *

"Daniel Craig is fucking hot." Sebastian whispered in his ear through a mouthful of popcorn as they both had their eyes transfixed on the silver screen before them.

James Bond had definitely been the right choice.

Not that Blaine was actually able to focus on any actual plot, seeing as his mind was far too busy trying to figure out whether or not this was a date. Eventually he came to the conclusion that it could be, as long as he didn't bring it to Sebastian's attention. Once he had cleared that up, he tried to get back into the movie. Unfortunately for him by then the credits had started to roll.

"Ralph Fiennes was in this movie?"

Sebastian stood, shooting him an entertained but quizzical smile as he reached down a hand to drag Blaine to his feet. "Should I be worried?"

Blaine made a mental note not think so loud.

By the time they were out in the lobby Blaine was half-expecting Sebastian to drag him into a dark corner and ask if he'd ever been screwed in a cinema lavatory or something equally ridiculous. What he wasn't expecting, however, was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey brother!" Out of nowhere Cooper flung a set of big arms around Blaine's shoulders, before taking a step back to extend a hand to the taller man.

"Uhm. Sebastian, this is my brother Cooper. Cooper, this is Sebastian." The two shook hands, Cooper turning his head towards Blaine.

"I'm here with Alexa but I don't know where she went… So, anyway, this is the Sebastian you're dating?"

Taking an almost unnoticeable, to anyone other than Blaine, step back, Sebastian smiled confusingly as he quirked an eyebrow. "We're dating?"

Well. That successfully answered the question Blaine had spent the 2 hours trying to figure out.

He might as well have watched the movie.

* * *

"What are you telling people about us, exactly?" Sebastian still hadn't shed the slightly humored look on his face that had appeared shortly after Cooper had said 'Hello', as they walked down a snow-clad street under the soft dim of yellow street lights.

"I'm not telling anybody anything."

"Alright."

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, prompting him to pull it out and take a look at the new text message.

_Your boyfriend is kind of an asshole. C_. He shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"You hungry?" Sebastian looked over at him, sort of carefully all of a sudden. It almost made Blaine worried.

"No."

The taller man nodded. "Ok."

"It's just that I ate a lot of popcorn. That's all."

"I live around the corner from here."

"Oh." The fact that Blaine hadn't known where Sebastian lived until just a second ago saddened him a little bit.

"Want to come over?"

Blaine glanced at his wristwatch. "I'm not sure I'll feel like grabbing a cab home at 3 at night."

"You didn't answer the question."

They stopped walking, Blaine fighting the urge to give in to whatever in the world Sebastian wanted because damn it if all he didn't want was _want more._ Or anything, as long as it wasn't nothing. But at the same time, whatever it was that they were doing with, or rather to, each other had started to leave Blaine feeling something closed to used.

Sebastian stepped closer. "Stay…"

Screw enthralled. Blaine was downright addicted.

"Stay?"

A nod.

A kiss. Soft.

"Stay."

_**TBC**_

* * *

_The lyrics at the start of this chapter come from the song Stay by Hurts. Hope you've enjoyed it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_My whole life, waiting for the right time_

_To tell you how I feel_

_And though I tried to, tell you that I need you_

_Here I am without you_

_I feel so lost, but what can I do_

'_Cause I know this love seems real,_

_But I don't know how to feel_

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away_

_Stay, Stay_

* * *

For the very first time since the two had met, Blaine watched Sebastian sleep.

It really wasn't as creepy as it may sound.

The room bathed in a soft blue hue, only eyes adjusted to the dark able to see the contents of it. The air was almost damp, comfortable with the lingering smell of sex triggering memories of what had gone on in there just a little while before.

It had been different this time, different than the other times. More intense, eye contact between thrusts while almost breathing in and out the same air. Blaine was pretty sure at some point towards the end Sebastian had even held onto his hand, asking if he was hurting him when Blaine had winced because maybe it had hurt just a little at that angle, but it didn't matter because every other single part of it felt so good.

Sebastian stirred, prompting Blaine to recline against the pillows pretending not to stare.

"You should get some sleep… You probably need it after the pounding I just gave you." The slurred words slipped out of a grinning mouth half covered by a pillow. Leave it to Sebastian to reduce something Blaine for once actually had found 'special' to a 'pounding'. He blinked a couple of times, a hand reaching out for Blaine. "Come here…"

Trying to suppress the little yelp in his throat Blaine suddenly found himself with his back pressed against Sebastian's chest, a soft kiss landing on the back of his shoulder.

"Is this what you wanted all those times, huh?"

Blaine didn't say anything.

"To be the little spoon?"

It wasn't exclusively true.

But true, none the less.

* * *

"Coffee?"

It felt a little odd. Almost out of character for them, to be standing in Sebastian's kitchen on a morning out of all the possible times of the day as Sebastian poured a cup for Blaine.

He grabbed it, the gesture warming his hands almost as much as it warmed his heart.

"Quickie in the shower before I have to go?"

Blaine probably let the disappointment show as things quickly took a sudden turn back to normal.

"I'm joking…" Walking up behind the shorter man, Sebastian ran a hand through short black curls as he continued. "I'm putting you on bed rest for the rest of the weekend, doctor's orders. But I do have to go. You can stay as long as you want, take your time."

Blaine shook his head awake to the sound of his jaw dropping on the floor. He turned around. "I can stay?"

Maybe things weren't so normal at all. Sebastian actually seemed entertained by Blaine's reaction, as if he was secretly enjoying blowing the low expectations.

"Sure you can."

Instinctively Blaine scanned the corners around the ceiling where it was connected to the walls. "You have hidden cameras installed in here, don't you?"

Splaying a hand across his chest, Sebastian took a step back pretending to look hurt. "_Only _in the bedroom."

* * *

Blaine had made a decision not to actively snoop. Partly because he simply didn't feel entitled to it, but also due to fear of what he might find. He was downright surprised not to see shackles hanging inside the closet when he peaked through the door standing ajar.

He would finish his third cup of coffee, find his sweater and leave.

Eventually shoes were on, sweater found thrown over the back of a chair in the living room and duffel buttoned almost all the way up when the sound of a phone ringing filled the room. It went almost immediately to voicemail.

"_Sebastian, hi. This is Cam. Look, I had a great time last week, I think you know what I mean. In case you feel like hooking up again just give me a call or something. I'm free this weekend, so yeah. Take care."_

Because who had ever said the universe would let you take baby steps forward, without throwing you for one big tumbling leap back.

* * *

_You there, killer? S_

It was probably the seventh ignored message that weekend. Soon the phone began to vibrate with regular intervals.

And the fifth missed call.

Blaine had a limit, after all. Crawling after someone like a sick puppy grasping at straws was one thing, but he was not going to be the blind-sided moron.

They had never been actually dating, let alone together. They had fucked each other's brains out a couple of times and it had been really, really good, but it hadn't been good for Blaine. Because Blaine was a person with actual feelings, and there was just no way in hell he'd be able to sleep with a gorgeous man who absolutely cherished every single part of his body throughout the throws of passion without letting himself fall.

But to know black on white that said gorgeous man didn't see this going any further than it had was the final drop that caused the glass to pour over.

Enough. Blaine probably didn't have the right to be hurt because they had never had anything. They were nothing. But he did have something, and that was the power of saying _Enough._

If ever again Sebastian should grab his hand, asking if he was hurting him it wouldn't matter just how good every other single part of it felt because Blaine would say yes.

You're hurting me.

* * *

"This is Blaine."

"_Finally. Where the hell have you been holding up?"_

That wasn't Sebastian's number.

"This isn't your number?"

"_So you've been avoiding me? I'm calling from work."_

"Oh."

"_What's going on, Blaine?"_

He guessed the only mature thing would be to be honest and just end whatever the hell this thing was once and for all.

"I'm just…"

"_Just what? I don't know about you but I had great time last time."_

Blaine took a deep breath. "There was a voicemail from some guy called Cam, and I just don't want to get into that."

The other end was just silent for a moment.

"So I think we should probably just stop."

"_Blaine… I never said this was an exclusive thing."_

"I know." Blaine let his mind recall a couple of pretty clear hints throughout the past couple of weeks.

_I'm not your boyfriend, Blaine._

_We're dating?_

"I know you never said that. But that doesn't mean that I want to keep going."

"_What's the problem, Blaine?"_

Was it really _that_ difficult to understand?

"I think I like you… And for a moment there I thought that maybe you were starting to like me too."

Another silence on the other end, followed by a heavy sigh.

"_Come on killer, don't be so dramatic. Even you have to admit that we're pretty fucking compatible."_

This wasn't going anywhere. "Just don't call me again. Or text."

"_Blaine are you serious? This is pathetic."_

"And I'm pretty sure you might be a sex addict so I would talk to somebody about that if I were you. Bye."

He hung up the phone, and maybe that last part had been a little blunt.

But apparently Blaine was _dramatic._

* * *

"Why the hell are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

Blaine shrugged defensively, a little taken aback by his brother's sudden comment. "I'm fine."

"That asshole of yours is just being himself or something?" Cooper grabbed the small bottle of soy sauce from the little metal holder of condiments on the table, as they sat in the small Chinese restaurant. "How are your noodles?"

"He's not my asshole." Blaine shook his head. "I mean… He's not _mine._ And don't worry about it because you'll probably never see him again."

Cooper nodded in approval. "I hope not." Despite trying his best at making the situation lighthearted enough, he could see that his brother was visibly in some sort of distress. "Hey, Blainers. Come on. You know, it's like Elvis always used to say. '_Smart People Say, Only Idiots Fall In'_." Cooper sort of sing-songed the last part.

Blaine sighed as he leaned over the table, staring into the bowl in front of him. He wasn't hungry. "I'm pretty sure you mean '_Wise Men Say, Only Fools Rush In_'."

"Exactly."

But the truth of the matter was that there was a missing line in there somewhere, a truth that even Blaine impossibly could ignore, even if he may or may not be an idiot.

Or a fool.

"I'm going to set you up with someone. On an actual date."

Once again, Blain shook his head. "Please do me a favor and do not."

"It's exactly what you need, and I know exactly the right guy. This guy from work."

"I don't know."

Returning to his noodles, Cooper spooned up a shiitake mushroom while humming along to the tune recently stuck in his head.

"_But I can't help falling in love with you_."

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Once again, lyrics at the beginning are from Stay by Hurts. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a comment or review and as always I'll try to update as soon as possible!_


	6. Chapter 6

_SO sorry about the delay of this chapter! I just couldn't find the time to sit down and finish it, hopefully updates will be a lot faster for the last couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"_You better be on your way."_

"I am. You're such a pain in the..."

"_What was that?"_

"Nothing. So what's he like anyway?" Blaine walked down the steps leading up to his home, hearing the sound of the front door closing behind him.

"_Just your type."_

He ran a nervous hand through his hair as he continued walking down the street. "What's my type, Cooper?"

"_Uhm. Taller guys?"_

"All guys are taller than me, that's not a type as much as it's just inevitable."

"_Right…. Well, you tell me?"_

Unattainable sex-gods. Apparently.

"I don't know? Nice guys."

Something inside him laughed sarcastically.

* * *

"Hi. You must be Blaine." A definitely taller guy extended a hand towards him outside the doors to the cinema. Objectively speaking he was unquestionably good looking. Blonde hair, nice smile. Well built. "I'm Sam."

Blaine accepted the hand, shaking it in return. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

They shared a short, awkward silence, followed by the return of that nice smile.

"I got tickets to James Bond. Unless you've seen it?"

Finally remembering to return the smile, Blaine shook his head while looking down at his feet for a second. "Can't say that I have."

Since Sam had bought the tickets Blaine offered to get popcorn and drinks. They shared a large bucket of the caramel flavored ones, Sam holding it in his lap while offering it to Blaine at regular intervals. Afterwards they had gone for a beer followed by a hug goodbye under the street lights as snowflakes fell gently to the ground, Sam softly speaking into his ear that he'd like to see him again. Blaine said he'd call. The whole thing was almost disgustingly romantic.

It was nice. And the guy was obviously hot. And really, really nice.

And yet Blaine couldn't help but wonder if the last couple of weeks he'd spent with Sebastian hadn't successfully ruined him for all other men.

* * *

It wasn't that Blaine didn't like his brother. It was just that sometimes he found him borderline insufferable.

"Apparently you told Sam you'd call."

"Did I?"

Cooper eyed him with a hint of disbelief as he took as he took a sip on his beer. "Did you?"

"I don't know." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, looking down into his drink. "I've been busy."

The truth was he'd probably never had this little to do at work, seeing as how pretty much every single student that didn't get a vaccination ended up catching the flu, resulting in half full lecture halls across the college.

"But did you have a good time? Would you want to see him again?"

"Yes." Blaine answered a little too fast. In reality he was just a little sick of his brother worrying about him being alone all the time. Because he was almost 100% sure that he was fine.

Well. Maybe 99%.

"Good. Because I told him to stop by if he'd like to about an hour ago and he just walked through the door."

"What?" Trying to suppress the sudden bolt of shock painted on his face Blaine turned around, and sure enough did a tall, very hot man just walk into the bar. Behind him Cooper stood up to leave.

"And I just realized I'm afraid I might be coming down with a cold so I need to leave. You two have fun now." With a pat on Blaine's shoulder the older brother started making his way through the crowd, managing to greet Sam on his way over. For some reason the whole process seemed to take forever, even though once he had reached the small table Blaine thought to himself that he could have needed more time.

"Hi." Sam smiled, sliding down on the chair in front of him.

"Hi, Sam. Look, I'm sorry I haven't called but I've..."

"Don't sweat it. Another beer?"

Expecting to recite the long list of excuses he had just made up in his mind Blaine just stopped talking for a second, looking at the man in front of him.

"Yeah." He nodded. Smiled back. "I'd love one."

And it wasn't that Blaine was making a habit of sleeping with guys on the first date. As a matter of fact, that had only ever happened once.

But apparently second dates where officially green-lighted as far as he was concerned.

It was nice. The kind of sex he was used to, going over to the other guy's place and having another one or two drinks, followed by the missionary position and eventually passing out on the bed. Sometimes there was coffee the next day.

This was one of those days.

"Sure you had a good time last night?" Sam handed him a cup just as Blaine had pulled his t-shirt over his head as he sat by the edge of the bed. He was just _so nice._

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Blaine tried his best to suppress that uneasy suspicion that his bar to have a 'good time' might have been raised unreasonably high.

But it was good none the less.

* * *

_You're not pathetic._

Blaine had to blink a couple of times as he held the phone in front of his face, laying on the bed pretty much ready to fall asleep. He almost couldn't believe it, let alone know what to say.

_A little dramatic, maybe._

He held his breath for what felt like almost two minutes in anticipation of if possibly his phone would buzz another time. It did.

_And for the record, I'm not a sex addict._

And maybe if the other man hadn't gone and opened up this floodgate once again, Blaine would have been able to go on and learn to live a peaceful, normal life.

* * *

_I'm sorry. S_

Blaine quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket. Yeah right.

Sam was pouring him another glass of wine, and once again Blaine reminded himself of just how considerate and _nice_ the other guy was.

"Did you like the play?"

Considering whether to be honest or not, Blaine won himself some time as he took a long sip. "Uhm. I didn't really get it."

The taller man let out a heartfelt laugh as he set the bottle down on his kitchen counter. "I hated it. I would never have gone unless my sister was in it, let alone bring a date." He smiled at him, and if there was something that man was capable of doing it was to light up a room. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No problem." Setting his glass down, Blaine took a step closer while attempting to bite somewhat seductively on his bottom lip. "But maybe I'll let you make it up to me anyway."

This was the normal Blaine on a date. Slightly awkward, often blushing. Forced.

Well, usually he wasn't this forward so early on in a relationship or anything that might turn into one for that matter, but lately he'd been rather, to be blunt, hornier than usual.

"Blaine…"

"What?" He heard the hesitation in Sam's voice, and for a second it actually worried him.

"I was thinking, and maybe we should, you know, slow down a little? Because I think you're a really great guy and I don't want to rush things, you know?"

"Oh." He took a step back. Of course, he was right. "No, right."

"I didn't mean to offend you, last time was really, really great."

"No, you're right. I don't usually, you know."

That smile.

"I know."

Within an hour and a half, Blaine was home again.

In bed.

Alone.

Frustration had started to become just another general, lingering feeling somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Blaine was just about to slip a hand down the front of his pajama pants when the phone buzzed.

_Remember when you went down on me in the nurse's office?_

Fantastic… He held the phone with his left hand, staring blankly at the screen as his right one continued down to its destination.

Another buzz.

_I do._

Parting his lips just slightly, Blaine's eyes were now almost transfixed on the small screen as his right hand started touching. Stroking.

_You know what I want to do right now?_

Blaine didn't need to answer in order to get a reply.

_Finger you until you're begging for me to fuck you. _

He asked himself if passive sexting was still regarded as sexting.

_Then I'd flip you over, drag you up on your hands and knees and fuck you._

All of those things were starting to sound pretty damn good right about now.

_I'd fuck you until you scream my name. _

Blaine's hand was moving faster. Frantic almost.

_Would you like that, Blaine?_

"Yes…"

It didn't take long for him to climax, panting on the bed as he tossed his phone onto the nightstand.

He should probably go ahead and delete those messages.

Probably.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you in?"

"What?" Blaine raised a puzzled eyebrow at the tall man sitting in front of him. "Sorry, I was just… a little lost in my own thoughts."

Sam chuckled before repeating his question. "The party on Sunday. I know you have to work the day after but it would be really cool if you could make it."

"Yeah." This time Blaine nodded, trying on a smile as he put his knife and fork down on the plate in front of him. "I'll be there."

"Sweet." Sam smiled back at him.

It broke Blaine's heart just a tiny, little bit that the smile staring him in the face was so genuine, when his own was not.

"Sweet." He repeated.

Bittersweet.

The phone in Blaine's pocket buzzed, prompting him to pull it out to get a peek at the screen to see who it was from. Almost to his surprise, and a little bit to his disappointment it was just Cooper. He shoved the phone back into his pocket.

_Would you like that, Blaine?_ Those had been the last words Sebastian had sent him, and it had probably been about two weeks since then. Not that Blaine was counting the days or anything, but it had definitely been about two weeks.

And three days.

"I guess your brother will be there too. We have a lot of mutual friends."

"Uh huh." Blaine nodded absentmindedly, silently counting the days of the week as he tried to picture his calendar in his head.

Sam looked out the window, quietly nodding to himself after failing to catch the eyes of the person sitting in front of him in the small restaurant. Lunch had been uneventful.

"I guess I'll get the check."

The almost muttered words finally managed to shake Blaine out of his little daze. "You don't need to do that."

Sam shrugged, his wallet already on the table. "It's Ok."

And evidently that pretty much summarized Sam's opinion on the current state of affairs.

It was Ok.

* * *

"Little brother! It's good to see you." Cooper's arms quickly found their way around Blaine as they bumped into each other in a crowded hallway. "Are you here with Sam?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded as he looked around the room in an attempt to find his date, counting himself lucky to now know two people at the party which otherwise pretty much consisting of complete strangers. "I think he's getting us drinks."

"Don't forget we have that thing with our cousin next week. And that insufferable brat of hers…." Cooper took a sip on his drink, wincing at the thought of another boring family event.

"She's celebrating her PhD, and Jamie is a nice kid."

"You say that, because it wasn't your brand new MacBook Pro he decided to puke all over after so kindly forgetting to mention that he's allergic to dairy."

"Cooper, he's five years old." Blaine shook his head, eyes perking up at the blond head of hair making its way through the crowd towards them.

Sam offered him a beer as he approached, followed by him and Cooper sharing a quick 'hello'.

Slowly realizing that his date and brother quickly fell into work-related topics of conversation that he could barely follow even if he tried, he excused himself and made his way through the crowd of people to a thankfully empty balcony.

It was a cold January night, but he didn't really mind because inside it had been about a thousand degrees. The moon seemed to leer a sarcastic grin behind the protective veil of thin clouds in the winter sky, prompting Blaine to focus his gaze over the chimney smoke-grazed rooftops, the city so still in comparison to the loud party going on inside.

Somewhere in between the nothingness of the city on a late Sunday night and a group of people laughing, drinking and dancing under the tacky, sparkling reflections of a disco ball hanging haphazardly on a rusty looking chain from the ceiling, Blaine found himself standing on his two feet planted on the cold concrete floor of a balcony. He didn't know what he felt, let alone what on earth he wanted. From tonight, from the new year.

From love.

And it wasn't really a feeling of being upset over anything, as much as it just felt like a lingering indifference. Frustration, sometimes. But on most nights he tried not to think about it too much.

The sound of the balcony door opening and closing behind him prompted him to turn around, expecting to see some drunk girl attempting to light a cigarette or something.

Instead, it was Sam that he saw.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." He approached, letting the cardigan fall off his shoulders before throwing it over Blaine's. He studied the shrugging figure carefully for a moment, before leaning on his forearms over the rail to look down on the street.

"Why are you here, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged again, his heart aching a little at the sweet gesture of the other man. "I don't know."

Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "You're obviously not that into me."

Swallowing hard, Blaine figured he'd finally been 'found out'. He really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Laughing, albeit without an ounce of humor to his voice Sam shook his head. "It's just… You could have told me, you know?"

"I…" It was true. He could have told him. But they could also have been perfect together. He sighed "You're such a great guy, Sam."

The other man said nothing.

"I guess I really wanted to give this a try because honestly, you're probably the nicest guy I've ever met." He paused for a second in an attempt to regain his train of thought. "But… There was someone. And I can't get over it." A shaky breath of air escaped his lungs in a small cloud of white. "But you're a really, really great guy."

"I get that a lot."

Blaine shrugged the cardigan off his shoulders, handing it back to Sam who proceeded to go back inside after a quick 'See you around.' Back inside to leave the party, or possibly to join the ground of people by the kitchen island doing tequila shots.

Either way, Blaine felt the inevitable hunch that there was no other way but down from here, for a second actually considering climbing down the front of the building in order to get out of this place. Eventually he decided to swiftly exit the building via doors and flat surfaces, even though he wouldn't really care if he was to fall face first onto the street from a shaky fire escape at the moment.

'In another life' he thought to himself. They could have been really happy.

In another time.

In the meantime, he better figure out just what it was exactly that he wanted from _this_ life.

_Blaine… I never said this was an exclusive thing._

"I know..." He almost whispered to no one as he walked down the cold street. From the corner of his eye he could see the moon giving him a pathetic eye roll.

_Would you like that, Blaine?_

He shook his head, hugging his coat tighter around his body as he kicked up the pace.

_Blaine, are you serious? This is pathetic._

"I know…"

By the time he got home, it was basically early in the morning. He metaphorically kicked himself as he crawled into bed, trying not to think about the fact that he had to get up for work in just a couple of hours, even though he could thank that fact for exhausting him just about enough to send him almost instantly to sleep without having to count one single sheep.

* * *

_There was a small hitch in his breath, going almost unnoticed if it wasn't for the wince he attempted to hide by biting down on his bottom lip. The angle had thrown him off a bit, but other than that it was almost too good to be true._

_A hand clasped onto his on top of the sheets, as Sebastian shifted above him as he caught his eyes. "Are you Ok?"_

"_Yeah." Blaine let it out in a breathy moan as they shortly found their way back to the right rhythm, the hand still holding onto his. He threw his head back against the pillow, allowing Sebastian to leave nearly bruise inducing kisses all the way down from the sensitive spot below his ear to his collarbone. _

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

The sound of his alarm shook Blaine back to the world of the living, as he found himself practically covered in cold sweat.

When he stood in the shower leaning his back against the cold tiles, he thought to himself that he couldn't wait for the week to be over. It wasn't exactly because he longed for the weekend.

At least not as much as it simply was for the sake of passing time.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to take a second to thank all of my lovely reviewers and readers! I knoooooow I was gone there for quite a while, but unfortunately sometimes life just gets in the way._

_So once again, thanks so much everyone! Now enjoy this chapter! (Spoiler: It's not as depressing as the last one...)_

* * *

"This…" Cooper pointed his fork towards the small piece of cake on the dessert plate in his hand. "…is disgusting."

Blaine nodded in response as he attempted to swallow a mouthful of his own serving without grimacing. "Apparently little Jamie is not only intolerant to dairy, but also can't eat egg or gluten."

The bright little apartment was full of cousins, aunts and uncles as well as a few people the two brothers had never seen before, as they sat on the couch both deeply in regret of gladly and politely having accepted a piece of celebratory cake each.

Their cousin was celebrating having finally earned her PhD with an afternoon party.

Cooper nudged his little brother's shoulder. "I'm starting to think Penny has got a bad case of Munchausen syndrome by proxy."

Finally admitting defeat, Blaine put his plate down on the low coffee table. "I'm almost positive of it."

"So, Blaine!" The woman of the hour managed to squeeze herself in between the brothers on the couch.

Picking up the spoon in an attempt to pretend to be licking the icing, Blaine scooted a bit to the right in order to provide the trio with a little breathing room. "Hi Penny."

"How's everything? Seeing anyone new?"

Before Blaine had a chance to answer, Cooper chimed in. "As a matter of fact, he's seeing a buddy of mine."

"Actually…" Blaine laughed nervously as he set down the spoon once again, hopefully for the last time. "We're not seeing each other anymore."

Cooper just sort of looked at him with a blank stare as Penny cleared her throat, possibly in order to break the sudden uncomfortable silence that had seemingly popped out of nowhere.

Finally, one of them decided to speak. "But, Blaine... He's like, Adonis."

"Thank you, I'm aware of that." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest as he reclined on the sofa.

"If I were you I would have tried a little bit harder to keep that one around. As a matter of fact, he's so hot even I would date him. And I'm saying that as a straight guy."

Penny shifted her eyes in confusion between the two practically bickering brothers. "Ok, I'm obviously going to need to see a picture of this guy." The request largely went ignored.

"Maybe I don't want to be seeing anyone right now."

"Oh come on, you're always not seeing anyone. And if anything, Sam is worth changing your mind for."

"I get it! He's super-hot and the nicest guy in the world, but maybe we just didn't click! Besides, you'd be much better off if you could just spend a little more time minding your own business."

"Will somebody _please _just show me a picture?!"

Blaine rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen, vaguely seeing his brother pull out his phone from the corner of his eye, shortly followed by Penny exclaiming an 'Oh my god…' with a hand covering her mouth. Eventually he was forced to focus his eyes forward, after a near tumble due to Penny's son Jamie running around the legs of the adults in the room while playing on his Nintendo DS, sporting a new pair of glasses almost as thick as a decently long book.

"Since when is the child visually impaired?" The voice belonged to Uncle Charlie – one of the more tolerable people of the Anderson clan.

Finally relaxing the near frown on his face enough to let a smile paint his features, Blaine let out a small chuckle. "I'd be surprised if he makes it to ten without contracting the black plague."

Their conversation was cut short due to a loud 'Bang' coming from the living room, followed by the hollowing sound of one of the most gut wrenching screams Blaine had ever heard. He quickly went to check what had happened to see Penny hunched over her son on the floor, very close to crying uncontrollably.

Cooper stood up from the couch. "He ran into the bookshelf and it fell down on him."

"I think his arm is broken!" Penny cried.

"Oh come on…" Cooper stepped closer to take a look over the usually exaggerating mother. "Well… Actually yeah, that could definitely be broken."

Penny almost made an attempt to control her frantic breathing. "Who here has not been drinking and could drive him to the hospital?"

"I haven't." Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion to no one else in the room making a similar statement. He looked over at Cooper who shrugged in return.

"I've had like, eight mimosas."

"Oh." Stepping closer to the boy squirming on the floor in his mother's arms, Blaine shot his brother a look. "I thought you were all having orange juice..." He scooped the child up in his arms and started walking towards the front door. "I'll take him to the hospital."

"Call me when you know more!"

Blaine took a moment to look over his shoulder at his cousin. "You're not coming?"

This time it was Penny's turn to shrug. "I'm the host of the party."

Without more of an exchange, Blaine left the apartment and started making his way down the stairs while muttering a few words under his breath. "These people are absolutely useless…."

* * *

"How you doing there buddy?" Blaine shot a glance at the child sitting next to him in the car, arm cradled in his lap.

Jamie sniveled before wiping his nose against the fabric of his sweater covering his good shoulder.

"You've got to stop running into furniture." He smiled at the boy in an attempt of lightheartedness.

"I can't see anything in these glasses." The boy sobbed, while turning his head to the side and looked over at his driver for the hour.

"For God's sake…" Blaine grabbed the frames off the boy's head and threw them into the backseat. "Better?"

Jamie nodded, a small smile prying on lips for the first time since his little mishap with the bookshelf.

They pulled up at the hospital parking lot faster than he had expected, quickly jumping out of the car and running over to the passenger side to retrieve the whimpering child.

By the reception they were told they would need to wait five minutes tops before a pediatrician could take a look at him, prompting Blaine to sit down with Jamie in his lap and nervously tap his foot against the leg of the chair, deciding he would believe that when it happened.

Surprisingly, after four minutes a nurse came by and told them to follow her into examination room number six. Blaine hugged the child in his arms a little tighter. "After this, we'll go out for ice cream. Ok?"

Blaine heard the boy say something about milk intolerance somewhere behind the sudden fog currently clouding his mind upon entering the small room, almost dropping the kid on his head while furiously blinking his eyes a couple of times before realizing he must be looking like an idiot doing so.

"Hi." The doctor extended an arm while shooting an unmistakable wink towards him. "I'm Dr. Smythe."

Blaine cleared his throat as he sat Jamie down on the hospital bed, avoiding any eye contact as he apparently seemed to be shaking Sebastian's hand on the early evening of what that morning had started off as an ordinary Wednesday.

The five-year old glanced up confusingly at the Doctor who seemed to be really, really happy about something in contrast to Blaine, who closely resembled someone who had just seen a ghost.

"So." Sebastian grabbed his swivel chair to sit in front of the boy. "What's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Alright, Jamie. Want to tell me what happened to your arm?"

Blaine made an attempt to discretely move towards the farthest removed corner of the room.

"I was attacked by a bookshelf." The boy pouted.

"Aha…." Sebastian started examining the young patient's arm in between glances at the man standing quietly in the corner. "We're going to get some x-rays done, and then we'll see what's really going on. I'm afraid you might have a fracture but we'll want to make sure." He went to the corridor and called on a nurse who promptly appeared in the doorway with a wheelchair. "Just go with nurse Jen and we'll be right with you."

Within a matter of seconds Jamie was wheeled away down the hospital corridor.

"So…" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, smile not failing to stay on that gorgeous face for even a second. He raised his eyebrows. "Aren't we full of surprises. Forgot to mention a little something to me back when we were on speaking terms?"

"He's not my kid." Blaine wished there was more space behind him to back into. "It's my cousin's son…" He swallowed in an attempt to compose himself. "But he calls me uncle."

"Alright." Sebastian nodded, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his white coat. "Let's go."

Blaine shortly found himself behind the glass of an x-ray room, watching his former whatever-it-was that Sebastian had been to him rearranging his second cousin on a hospital bed below a huge machine. He held his breath for a second when Sebastian entered the control room, invading the small space as he started pushing buttons on the control panel.

The doctor focused his attention on what was going on behind the glass. "So, how have you been?"

The machine started moving in the other room.

"Good." Blaine looked down on his feet. "Good."

Nodding to himself, Sebastian pushed a button causing a flash behind the glass. "I missed you."

Huffing in response, Blaine shook his head. "Right…" He didn't even want to think about how much the same thing was true for him, wishing he didn't know the other man well enough to assume that he was blatantly lying.

Sebastian still wasn't looking at him. For a moment there, it seemed like he wasn't smiling. "I have."

"Ok." All of a sudden, Blaine didn't feel so nervous any longer. "I missed you too."

After pushing a couple of more buttons Sebastian stood up, taking a second before turning around to face Blaine, who in turn didn't avoid his eyes for a change. He stepped closer, voice barely a whisper when he spoke. "What can I do, Blaine?"

The shorted man shrugged under the focused gaze, the intensity of the situation almost painful.

And then, that smile was back. "A real date? As in, a 'real'-real date."

Blaine felt like he was no longer in control of his own body when he found himself nodding almost instantly to Sebastian's words. "Yeah…" He definitely didn't know where his mind had gone when the lips in front of his came closer, almost ghostly.

Sebastian captured Blaine's mouth with his own, the shorter man's lips barely moving under his at first until Blaine let in a sharp intake of air through his nose, eventually responding to the kiss with a hunger of want before stopping himself, taking a step back as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. Sebastian stepped back to the control panel, almost seeming like he was avoiding looking at Blaine for a second.

"So…" The doctor cleared his throat. "I'll call you this weekend?"

Blaine nodded, eventually realizing that Sebastian wasn't looking at him. "Sure."

Sebastian looked at the glass, managing to catch Blaine's reflection. "Will you pick up?"

Another nod. "Yeah."

"Ok." Standing up straight, the taller man nodded. "It's a date."

Blaine stayed in the room as he watched Sebastian appear on the other side of the glass once again, hunching down besides Jamie on the hospital bed and reaching into his pocket, proceeding to pull out a lollipop and handing it to the boy.

Behind the protective shield of a transparent glass wall, Blaine felt a genuine smile pry on his lips for the first time in a very, very long time.

* * *

It was late at night when Penny opened her front door to Blaine and the five-year old boy wearing a fresh cast on his left arm.

"There you are my sweetie!" The mother gave her son a hug as they entered, mouthing a 'thank you' to Blaine who closed the door behind him while making a note that Cooper was still there.

"So…" Penny stood up, ruffling her son's hair in the process. "How did it go? Were the people in the hospital nice to you?"

"Yeah." Jamie quickly darted to the corner of the room where his Nintendo was laying on the floor with a slight frown on his face. "Uncle Blaine kissed my doctor."

"Oh my god, Blaine…" Penny shot him a dumfounded look. "That's so… weird."

Cooper was quick to stand up from the couch upon hearing the little confession. "Is this why you called things off with Sam?" There were practically daggers shooting out of his eyes. "So you could have the freedom to do…" He gestured his arms to nothing in particular. "…that?!"

And in any other situation Blaine probably would have cursed himself for being related to some of the most annoying people he'd ever met. But instead he just shrugged, unable to stop a ridiculous smile from appearing on his face because somewhere in the back of his mind, the words he was almost positive he'd heard earlier that evening were playing on repeat.

_It's a date._

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine stood outside the bar on a chilly Friday evening, the hands shoved into his pockets and eyes busy scanning down the snow clad street for a familiar face in the night signaling that he was waiting for someone. So busy with it in fact, that he was too distracted to realize he'd been looking in the wrong direction the whole time, as heavy steps approached him from behind.

"Hi there, stranger."

Blaine turned around. "Hi." Not quite sure how to greet the other person he found himself relieved when Sebastian went in for a quick and sort of awkward hug, accompanied by a pat on the back.

"Sorry if I'm late, hope you didn't have to wait for me too long."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No." _Only for what feels like forever._

Nodding in response, while not quite sure what to do with his hands Sebastian put one of them on Blaine's back in attempt to steer them towards the door. "Let's go inside."

The bar was decently crowded, yet they were lucky enough to find a small booth right away where Blaine sat down and waited for Sebastian who offered to get the first round. The taller man was back shortly after, placing a bottle of beer in front of Blaine as he sat down.

"So…" Blaine took a sip. "You're a pediatrician."

Laughing and taking sip of his own beer, Sebastian shook his head as his eyes met Blaine's. "You seem a little thrown off by that."

"I just… I mean, you're an asshole. What on earth would compel you to want to work with children?" The thought of what the other man did for a living caused his heart to flutter every time.

Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Still trying to wrap his mind around the whole idea, Blaine continued. "But so, you tolerate kids?"

"I love kids, I think they're hilarious. Doesn't mean I want any of my own."

"Uh huh." Blaine raised his eyebrows, almost impressed by the logic for a moment although that could definitely have something to do with the gorgeous mouth speaking. He played with a corner of the damp label on the bottle in his hands. "You're a pediatrician. And you missed me..." He looked down for moment, after realizing he'd been thinking out loud without directly meaning to. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw Sebastian nod. "What else don't I know about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm your classic, greedy only child."

"Figures." Blaine chuckled.

"And you?"

"Older brother, Cooper. You met, he thought you seemed like an asshole."

"Fair enough. Are you close with your parents?"

Blaine took a second before answering the question. "We're civil towards one another." He tried not to seem shocked when Sebastian nodded in what almost looked like understanding.

"Same here. Or well, we tolerate each other. Being civil kind of goes out the window when you're bred into a long line of passive-aggressive, conservative alcoholics." He raised his bottle and shot Blaine a little wink. "Cheers."

"And would that be the French or American side of your family?"

"Oh." Sebastian almost seemed impressed with Blaine remembering something he'd mentioned on the first night they spent together. "It's both sides. My family in Paris is very aristocratic. Old money, yet unapologetic. In America they're… more uptight. Also my parents can't stand each other, they've been divorced for like a thousand years."

"Lots of doctors in the family?"

"Lots of lawyers in the family. All of them convincing themselves they want to 'help' people."

Blaine nodded. "And you actually _want_ to help people?"

Now it was Sebastian's turn to take a second before answering the question, using it to take a pensive sip from the bottle in his hands. "Not people, necessarily." He shrugged. "Kids." After another sip, his lips quirked into a smile behind the bottle as his eyes met Blaine's. "And dapper professors with a deep, unfounded fear of needles."

The revelation almost made Blaine blush for some reason.

Turning a little more serious again as he set the bottle down on the table, Sebastian stared at the label before continuing. "I used to wish I had a brother, someone to hang out with. Maybe then I wouldn't have learned to be alone. Needing to be alone." He frowned for a second as his own words seemed to settle in. "It's not normal."

Blaine swallowed, suddenly feeling oddly comfortable enough to confess something he'd probably never mentioned to anyone before. "I used to wish I didn't have one. I thought that maybe if my parents wouldn't have him to compare me to all the time, they wouldn't be so disappointed."

"Ah, disappointment. I'm afraid being an only child can set you up to fail just as much as far as that goes."

Looking up, Blaine found Sebastian's eyes almost immediately under the dim bar lights. "So does being lonely, even if you're not really alone."

This date was turning into much more of a sap-fest than Blaine could ever have imagined. Sebastian leaned closer over the small table, a hand reaching out to let a thumb stroke the cuff on Blaine's shirt. When he spoke, there wasn't only lust in his voice like there usually was when his mouth would come close to Blaine's ear, usually following a shaky breath. There was a need.

"Can we go to your place?"

Looking down on the table, Blaine noticed that both of their bottles were empty. He nodded. "Yeah." Looking up, he could see that the need was in his eyes, too. "Yeah."

They didn't say much on the relatively short walk over to Blaine's place. No need for Blaine to point in the direction of where to go, because Sebastian had walked this way before and already knew. Yet as they stood in front of the front door, Blaine fiddling with his keys for a second because for some reason his hands were having trouble keeping still, there was something that felt so _new_ about it. As the door opened, Blaine felt a hand give him a little squeeze on his upper arm, followed by Sebastian walking in and setting his coat on a chair in the hallway, heavy steps then leading him right into the bedroom.

Blaine stood in the hallway for a moment as he watched that lean back disappear into the darkness of the room before he shrugged his coat off and hung it up, almost careful as he followed Sebastian into the bedroom. It was dark inside, Blaine needing to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light before seeing Sebastian sitting by the end of the bed, head slightly titled to the side. With tentative steps Blaine walked up to him, settling on standing between Sebastian's knees.

"Come here…" Two hands landed on Blaine's hips as he was drawn closer, only to travel up his waist and then onto his back, the tips on long fingers rubbing little circles through the fabric of Blaine's shirt; the presence of which seemingly reminding Sebastian of something as he let go and leaned back slightly. He began unbuttoning his own shirt and let it fall off his shoulders, hands moving onto Blaine's as he started working on those buttons as well, taking his time. When it came off, Sebastian once again pulled Blaine closer in front of him, the shorter man's chest against his face as he focused on taking deep breaths through his nose while leaving feather light kisses on top soft skin.

Blaine shivered under the touch, biting down on his lips when the shaky breath escaping his lips almost cut the silence like a knife. Sebastian looked up at that, expression difficult to read as he stretched his neck out towards Blaine who in turn leaned down closer, their mouths finding each other somewhere along the way allowing Blaine to settle his knees on top of the bed, climbing up as Sebastian helped pull them both closer to the headboard.

It was almost scary to Blaine how much he had _missed_ this, even though this somehow felt different. It was just difficult putting a finger on just what it was that was different, even from the last night they had spent together. Maybe it was in the way that Sebastian almost had looked unsure, even though his every movement would beg to differ. Perhaps it was in the way Blaine had panted the other man's name into the pillow without as much as an ounce of embarrassment as he was close, so very close. Or could it be in the pressure of Sebastian's lips against the top of Blaine's spine has he came, reaching a hand around to Blaine's damp forehead and pushing back the unruly curls that had somehow broken free and his mouth just staying there, kissing. Breathing.

But most likely, Blaine thought to himself as he laid on top of rumpled sheets in the middle of his bed, it was in the way Sebastian came out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed without even having taken a shower, let alone leaving in the middle of the night.

"You good?"

Blaine nodded in response to the question as he took a deep breath through his nose, mind foggy with sleep while he pulled the covers closer around his body. Somewhere between the sheets, Sebastian's fingers entwined themselves with Blaine's.

"Say something to me in French…"

Sebastian chuckled and moved onto his side, putting on a straight face as he leaned closer. "Centre Pompidou…"

Letting out a mix between a laugh and a dissatisfied moan, Blaine turned his back against the other man and let himself be drawn close against his chest. "Say something real..."

"Alright…" Sebastian cleared his throat, mouth just behind Blaine's ear when he spoke, softly. "Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime davantage, Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain."

"What does it mean?" The shoulder moving behind him indicated a tired shrug.

"It's just some boring stuff on the label of a popular bottle of Champagne."

"Ok." Blaine nodded to himself as he stretched out his back in a yawn, trying to hide the small smile prying on his lips to no one in particular because the person behind him was already half snoring in his sleep.

Because Blaine might not speak a word of French, but he was a professor in literature and well-versed enough in poetry to know Rosemonde Gérard when he heard it.

_For, you see, each day I love you more, Today more than yesterday, and less than tomorrow._

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter and the following one will be the final two installments of this story, just to get everyone mentally prepared. Please don't hate me!_

* * *

Blaine had never woken up beside Sebastian in his own bed before. Seeing as it was something of a recurring dream of his, the whole scenario felt just a tiny bit surreal until the tall body stirring beside him reminded him of the fact that this was just about as real as it could be.

"I'm not getting off of this bed until you bring me coffee. Strong coffee…" Sebastian's arm settled over Blaine's waist as he spoke, the unfamiliar sound of his voice still thick with sleep.

"You just revealed a way for me to keep you here all day, you know."

Sebastian smiled, rubbing a tired face against Blaine's shoulder. "That's Ok with me."

"You don't need to work?" Blaine hoped his voice didn't sound as wishful as it did in his head, letting out a relieved breath of air as he felt the head pressed against his body slowly shake from side to side on top of the pillow

"Nope."

Settling on his side to lean on his elbow, Blaine brought a hand up against Sebastian's toned chest, lazily drawing unspecific patterns on top of soft skin. "In that case I'm definitely not getting you any coffee."

Sebastian, a little more awake now than seconds before rubbed a hand against his face before he settled back against the pillow with a content smile on his face. "We could stay here all day…"

"Mhm."

"Or… We could do what the rest of the city is probably doing right about now, and go get breakfast somewhere."

Blaine leaned over to settle his head on top of Sebastian's inviting chest and let the other man slide long fingers through his hair. "That sounds good, too."

"But not until after you've joined me in the shower, that is."

* * *

The café was fairly busy even for a Sunday, but eventually they managed to get a small table by one of the windows facing the street. A smirk settled on Sebastian's face almost immediately as they sat down and he got a look on the menu.

"It might be in your best interest to get the 'Revitalizing' breakfast special."

Blaine looked up with a raised eyebrow after having gazed over the impressive list of coffee options. "Huh?"

Sebastian leaned closer. "You must be really, _really_ exhausted from what I just did to you in the shower this morning."

A blush settled on Blaine's face just in time for the waitress to appear at their table. "Are we ready to order?"

Blaine cleared his throat and avoided any eye contact by pretending to read something on the menu. "I'll have a large coffee, thanks."

"So will I." Sebastian flashed the waitress a wide smile as he continued. "And we'll have _two_ 'Revitalizing' breakfasts, thanks."

"Excellent." The waitress jotted something down on the notepad in her hand. "I'll be right back with your coffee order."

The smirk returned to Sebastian's face as he leaned closer once again. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Blaine was just about to roll his eyes when a familiar voice rang through his ears from somewhere not so far behind him.

"Little brother! Fancy seeing you here." Cooper walked up to their table, settling a hand on Blaine's shoulder before glancing over at Sebastian with a not so subtle air of disapproval. Blaine silently cursed himself for living around the corner of his older brother as Cooper raised an eyebrow at him while nodding the side of his head towards Sebastian.

"I thought we had kicked this one to the curb?"

Sebastian cleared his throat, prompting the two brothers to give him their attention. "_We_ have actually decided to give _us_ a chance."

"Oh." Giving him a look of disbelief, Cooper nodded in a faux-impression. "I thought we didn't want to date people who _refused_ to call it a date."

"Actually, Cooper…" Finally, Blaine found his voice somewhere in between the sheer humiliation and utter confusion of it all as he gestured a hand between himself and Sebastian. "You're not really part of this."

"Ok, ok." Putting his hands up in defeat, Cooper finally took a well-needed step back on the crowded space of the café floor. "I'm just here to buy some bread."

"Alright." Blaine shook his head at his brother while his eyebrows twisted together in an unmistakable irritation.

"I'm going, I'm going…" And just like that, Cooper actually backed off both literally and figuratively to the sound of Blaine muttering 'Good…' under his breath.

The smirk on Sebastian face hadn't failed to stay put throughout the entire altercation. "Is he always so charming and easygoing?"

Blaine looked around the table for a menu, only to realize that the waitress had probably taken them with her. "He's just annoyed because I didn't want to keep dating his buddy. Does this breakfast come with a boiled egg?"

Suddenly intrigued, Sebastian blatantly ignored Blaine's question. "You didn't want to keep dating his buddy?" He nodded approvingly at his own words. "But you want to date me?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to lean a little closer as he crossed his arms over the small table. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a broken record but _are_ we dating?"

The taller man huffed in response, mimicking Blaine's crossed arms while opting to have them rest across his chest instead. "I told you I'd take you out on a real date. So I did."

"_A _real date. As in 'one'. At least that's all the information I'm privy to."

"Yeah. A real date."

"So…" Blaine shook his head in confusion, slightly unnerved by Sebastian's self-assured demeanor even though it really wasn't anything new at all, as he leaned back on his chair. "What is this?"

"Who says the date is over?" Slowly but surely, the smirk seemed to be turning into a smile as Sebastian took a deep breath through his nose before continuing. "If it's about to end, I'll let you know. And to answer your question, yes."

The confusion had seemed to fade on Blaine's face for a moment, there, only to quickly return again. "Yes what?"

"It does come with an egg. Hardboiled."

"Oh. But I want it soft-boiled."

Sebastian shrugged. "Then you might want to alert the waitress of that."

Releasing his arms from their twisted knot on the table, Blaine brought a hand up to rub his eyes. "I can't be bothered." Before he had a chance to finish blinking, Sebastian had gotten up from his chair and disappeared into the crowd of people waiting to be seated only to reappear within a couple of seconds.

"One soft-boiled egg coming up."

Blaine chuckled, shooting an impressed smirk to the man sitting in front of him while slightly tilting his head to the side. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They stayed seated long after their empty plates had been cleared from the table and refills of coffee had been finished, until the lunch rush of people started to once again crowd the space between the walls of the café and they decided that it was probably time to get the check. Afterwards they started to walk, almost aimlessly as they kept talking and taking turns of wandering through the occasional silence that for some reason didn't feel awkward at all. By the time they realized it had turned dark, they found themselves standing right outside of Sebastian's door.

"Does this mean the date is about to end?" Blaine looked hopeful as Sebastian shifted a curios glance between the man standing in front of him and his front door.

"It can continue. If you want."

"In there?" Blaine tilted his head towards the door.

"I have a ridiculously old bottle of wine my mother just sent me from France, if you're interested."

They were up the stairs before Blaine had even gotten a chance to formally take Sebastian up on his offer, almost surprised to not be pulled into the bedroom right away but rather actually being told to wait for a moment in the living room, as Sebastian shortly returned with two glasses while turning on the stereo on his way over.

"Here."

"Thanks." Blaine accepted the glass and took a sip as he saw Sebastian doing the same from the corner of his eye, taking a moment to gaze around the room to the music gently seeping through the speakers. "Who's this?" He pointed towards the record player, but was met with a look of disbelief.

"Tell me you're joking."

"Why don't you enlighten me…?" Smiling through slightly gritted teeth, Blaine stepped closer and let Sebastian take the glass from his hand to set it down on the nearby coffee table next to his own before finding himself in a slow-dance in the middle of a dimly lit living room.

"Sammy Davis Jr."

Blaine nodded, letting his chin rest on top of Sebastian's shoulder as he finally began to recognize the voice.

_What kind of fool am I  
Who never fell in love  
It seems that I'm the only one  
that I have been thinking of_

"Should have figured you were a Rat Pack fan." Long fingers found themselves entwined with Blaine's somewhere in the hot air between their chests.

"Because they're such impeccable, suave gentlemen with a great sense of style?" The quirk of Sebastian's smile could be felt against his forehead as the taller man spoke.

"Something like that."

_What kind of man is this?  
An empty shell  
A lonely cell in which  
an empty heart must dwell_

"This song is about you." The words escaped Blaine's mouth before he had a chance to stop them, on second thought not entirely sure if he even would have if he could because an arm was now draped around him, holding him closer than before.

"I know…"

_What kind of lips are these  
That lied with every kiss  
That whispered empty words of love  
that left me alone like this_

_Why can't I fall in love  
Like any other man  
And maybe then I'll know  
what kind of fool I am_

"I know…"

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

_FINALLY! Here is the last chapter, and once again I am so sorry about the delay but I've been super busy and wanted to get it right and I'm sorry but I HAVE A LIFE OK!? _

_Alright... Now please enjoy!_

* * *

A happy, ridiculous, incredibly sexy and sometimes exhausting daze were probably the words Blaine would use to describe the past three months he'd spent waking up next to Sebastian almost every morning. Exhausting because once again it was Monday, and he didn't feel recharged at all from the weekend due all the ridiculous and _incredibly sexy_ things Sebastian put him up to. But at the end of the day it didn't really matter, because he really was truly happy.

At least that's what he kept telling himself as he walked down the corridor to once again face the dreaded nurse's office, slightly taken aback by the sight of his… Blaine wasn't quite sure of how they defined their relationship yet so for now he usually just called him Sebastian. His Sebastian.

"Are they serious? It's March and there's another strain of the same flu, can't we just skip this?" Blaine thought to himself that irritation might actually help distract from the inevitable injection he was about to get even though it was worth a shot trying to get out of it. But seeing as his… Sebastian, was an actual doctor Blaine knew he'd never let him off the hook.

"Blaine, ten people have died in the last two weeks alone, so sit down." Sebastian shot him a look that seemed to be a mix of seriousness and amusement. "And hello to you too." His features visibly softened as he walked up behind Blaine to shut the door before leaning in to give him a kiss.

Actually managing to relax for a moment Blaine responded to the kiss with a small smile on his lips, but only before spotting the what he perceived to be enormous needle Sebastian was holding. He looked up at the taller man with his best attempt at puppy eyes. "Do I have to?"

In turn, Sebastian gave his best attempt at being serious once again as he gave Blaine's shoulder a squeeze, steering him to sit down on the bed. "Yes, you absolutely have to."

"Fine…" Knowing the drill by now, Blaine undid the cuffs on his left arm and began rolling up the sleeve as he looked over at the man in the white coat currently facing his back towards him as he fiddled around with something on the instrument cart. "Isn't there a numbing cream or something?"

"Yes… For kids."

Hopeful eyes almost lit up the entire room. "But you're a pediatrician."

"True..." Sebastian turned around, shot ready in his hand. "And you're acting like a man-child."

Blaine huffed in response. "I am not."

Never one to hold a serious façade for longer than a minute, a smile finally cracked on Sebastian's face as he stepped closer. "And that pout on your face is doing wonders for your argument." Dabbing the about to be punctured skin with an alcohol soaked cotton swab, his voice turned just a little softer than it had been a mere moment ago. "Just look away."

Not only did Blaine look away, he also clamped his eyes as shut as possible while holding his breath and trying to focus as little as possible on the needle piercing his skin.

"All done."

Blaine let out sigh of relief as he let Sebastian put a Band-Aid on his arm, rolling down the sleeve as soon as it was possible to get back on his feet and turned towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

With a hand on the handle, Blaine reluctantly turned around to face his assailant. "Sorry…" He walked back up to Sebastian, giving the amused man a peck on the cheek.

"I meant this."

Looking down, Blaine saw the red lollipop being pressed into his hand. He smiled grudgingly, tapping a foot against the cheap linoleum floor. "Aren't these for children?"

"Yup." Long fingers came up to pat the shorter man's head. "And alleged man-children. See you around."

* * *

It was late already. Blaine sat by the desk in the lecture hall grading papers as a tap on the door stirred his attention, smiling as he saw that tall, handsome doctor leaning against the doorway. "You're still here?"

"I just packed up so I'm about to head home."

"No!" Blaine objected a little more dramatically than necessary. "My car is in the shop and now you _have _to give me a ride home."

"But…"

"Come on. Just five more papers, then I'm done."

With a breath sort of stuck in his throat for a minute, Sebastian finally let his briefcase slide of his shoulder as he reluctantly entered the lecture hall. "Fine…" He threw his briefcase onto one of the small desks by the front row and took a seat, reminded of the fact that he always found himself too tall to comfortably sit down in one of these chairs. "Are you giving me detention? Is that what's happening right now?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself to the look of Sebastian's sort of defiant conduct in front of him. "I'm not actually authorized to do that but… yes. Why don't you just read something?" He gestured a hand to the stack of books piled up by the corner of the desk, and almost to his surprise Sebastian got up to get the one laying on the top only to return to his seat in an even more slouched position than before.

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine too busy getting his work done as fast as possible to notice just how pale Sebastian's face had turned within a matter of minutes as he flipped through the pages of the book in his hands. The taller man finally sat up a little straighter than before, clearing his throat before opening his mouth to speak.

"You're familiar with Rosemonde Gérard?"

Blaine looked up, brain too cluttered with the incoherent ramblings of one of his students who obviously _hadn't_ read the literature to see why this seemed like such a big deal to the other man. "No, I bought my degree from some dodgy guy out of a container by the harbor. Of course I know Rosemonde Gérard."

Sebastian nodded to himself, and finally Blaine realized what he might be getting at as the taller man by now seemed to just pretend to read the open page before him, mind obviously preoccupied with something else. "In original French, too?"

"Yup." As amusing as Blaine found it, he opted to look down at the paper he was currently grading because he didn't actually want to make the other man uncomfortable.

Another silence fell over the room, and Blaine continued to scribble notes along the sides of the pages in front of him between almost worried glances at Sebastian, who seemed to just sit there with his eyes transfixed to a spot on the little desk. That was, until about ten minutes later when he finally broke the silence.

"I do love you."

Blaine wasn't sure if the heart stuck behind his ribcage was going a mile a minute, or if it had actually stopped beating upon hearing those words. Shutting the stapled pages of the final paper on his desk, he absentmindedly drew a big, red circled A on the first page of what had actually been a pretty awful book analysis because Sebastian had just said he loved him.

Blaine looked up. "I love you too."

The two just sort of sat there, eyes not tearing away from each other and even though they were several feet apart, this probably was one of the most intimate moments both of them had ever experienced. The twinkle in Sebastian's eye as he finally let a small smile on his face caused Blaine to smile back, blushing as he gathered the papers on his desk before looking down again.

Somewhere behind the blasts of fireworks going off in his chest, Blaine heard the soft sound of Sebastian's nervous chuckle. "Ready to go, killer?"

"Yeah."

The campus was quiet as they exited the big doors to the college, darkness creeping around tall, brick corners where the dim soft rays of streetlights weren't casting their friendly shadows on the ground.

"You know, I was thinking…" Sebastian flung an arm around Blaine's shoulders as they walked down the path towards the parking lot.

"Uh huh."

"I don't do this often, but seeing as you've got two flu shots from me I can make it a deal and throw in a prostate exam. On the house."

"Ugh…" Blaine stopped to pick up the arm around his shoulders and toss it to the side before giving Sebastian a tired look, then continuing to walk two steps in front of the other man.

Sebastian let out a dumfounded "What?!" as he flung his arms open, trying to catch his breaths between bouts of laughter at seeing Blaine get so flustered. Within a couple of seconds he had caught up with the other man who, to his surprise, had a smile almost as wide as his own painted on his face. He returned his arm right to where it belonged; around those shoulders. "What..?"

"It's just…" Blaine looked at him, opening his mouth to say something before setting it back to the slightly suppressed smile. "Nothing…"

"Oh, come on."

Shaking his head in disbelief at what his life had turned out to be in the matter of a few months, he let out a sigh. "I've changed so much."

"Change is good. Besides, you're preaching to the converted, killer."

Sebastian walked up and opened the passenger door for Blaine as they reached the car before walking over to the driver's side, the mischievous smile still present on Blaine's face not lost on him. "What?"

Blaine looked over the roof of the car. "If I had met you in high school, I would have hated you."

Looking at the ground for a moment, Sebastian opened the door to the driver's seat while contemplating that even though he seemed to be the one always easing out of his comfort zone to be enough for this person that he apparently loved, the same probably wouldn't have been true for him. Blaine probably would have hated him, because then and even now after having been corrupted by the hardships of life but _especially _then, Blaine was just pure good, through and through and Sebastian was… Well, he was Sebastian.

And in another life Sebastian knew that he wouldn't have wanted anything more than to be the one to corrupt him.

"Then thank your lucky stars that we met today."

_**THE END**_


End file.
